Messing Around
by DawnMay
Summary: Hermione Granger along with Draco Malfoy becomes invisible for some time. "No we can't do that Malfoy!" "Come on, don't be such a spoil-sport Granger. And anyway, they would never know! It'll be fun!"..."I wonder why I trusted a Slytherin..."
1. Potions Project

_**Messing Around**_

**Summary: Hermione Granger along with Draco Malfoy becomes invisible for some time. "No we can't do that Draco!" "Come on, don't be such a spoil-sport Granger. And anyway, they would never know! It'll be fun!"... "I wonder why I trusted a Slytherin..."**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

* * *

><p>"…Two Phoenix feathers, one cup of saw dust, a snail's shell, fairy nails, unicorn's hair, a cup of spider's web, a pinch of salt… wait, salt? What is salt needed for?" Hermione looked up from her book to face her partner, Draco Malfoy.<p>

"Shut up mudblood and continue reading the ingredients" her partner, Draco Malfoy, glared at her. She scowled and turned her eyes back to her Potions book to read the ant sized letters.

"…a cube of sugar, two freshly cut leaves of Mandrakes and one cup of the drinker's blood. In a cauldron, heat about two liters of water…" she took the measured water from Draco and poured it in the cauldron to heat, before continuing with the instructions. "…till it reaches its boiling point and add the leaves along with a cup of saw dust. Brew it well and let it cool down. Once at room temperature add in it powdered snail's shell, fairy nails, spider's web and brew well before putting it to boil again. Let it boil until the color changes to a light shade of red. Now, add unicorn's hair and the phoenix feathers. The color by now will become a crystal red shade. Keep boiling until you see bits of fire enveloping from your potion. Now add the drinker's blood, a cube of sugar and a pinch of salt. Let it boil before enclosing it in a glass bottle. The color by now will be a silvery-white. Be careful not to touch the potion, to avoid…"

"It's boiling Granger" Draco interrupted her reading, partly because he didn't want her to read any extra, useless things and partly because he really didn't remember what to add next.

She sighed before putting the book back on the table in front of them and turned to him.

"Add the leaves and saw dust…" she instructed and helped him out in collecting and adding all the ingredients according to the instructions. It took about a half an hour to be done with half of the ingredients. Till now it was going well but the next ingredient proved to be a challenge. Both, Hermione and Draco glanced at each other...

"You!" they shouted at the same time, making the whole class jump and their Potions Professor, Slughorn stop his flirting with a young Slytherin student who herself had jumped back in surprise. All eyes were staring at the pair. Draco rolled his eyes while Hermione blushed scarlet, letting out a small apology before turning back to Draco.

"I am not putting in my blood!" she hissed.

"Neither am I, Granger. I wouldn't want my pureblood to go to waste. Your blood is already filthy, you'll just get a bit cleaned up after getting rid of some of your filthy blood." He sneered.

"If your blood is so pure Malfoy, then shouldn't it do us more well when your magical and clean blood gets into the potion?"

"It would, I completely agree but nowadays there is so much filth around the Wizarding World that its better we preserve the clean before they extinct"

"You are so prejudiced Malfoy!"

"I only state the truth Granger" he smirked. She growled.

"I suggest, we settle it down with Rock, Paper and Scissors. Whichever person loses will put their blood in the potion"

"Whatever Granger" he rolled his eyes.

"So ready…? Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Hermione called before drawing out her fist. Draco stared at her fist and then at her determined yet confused face blankly. "What? Aren't you going to draw your hand out as well? Merlin, are you trying to cheat? Listen Malfoy, according to the rules you'll be disqualified if you don-"

"Shut up, will you Granger?" he growled.

"I would if you would follow rules!" she glared at him.

"What rules Granger? I don't follow any rules, especially not the ones made by you! And you do realize that I'll hex you to the next millennia if you try punching me again, right? I might have not extracted my revenge in our third year but that doesn't mean that I'll-"

"You don't know about Rock, Paper and Scissors?" she asked trying to stifle back her laughter. He snorted.

"Of course I do Granger. I am not your Weasel of a boyfriend. Rock is a hard substance which when you throw at someone can hurt them pretty bad, paper is this…" he pointed at his parchment. "… and scissors are… something…" he narrowed his eyes in concentration, trying to remember what exactly scissors were.

Hermione could not take it anymore; she burst out right there, laughing loudly while clutching her stomach tightly. Malfoy raised an eyebrow at her insanity and bit the inside of his cheek trying to keep the blush slowly creeping to his cheeks away.

"What is so funny may I ask, Miss Granger?" Slughorn asked her as he approached their table.

"N-nothing…sorry…Professor" she apologized in between laughter and gasps.

"Ten points from Gryffindor Miss Granger, for not being serious in class" The Gryffindors all looked at Hermione curiously and angrily while the Slytherins looked at Draco appreciatively and curiously. "Get your attention back to your potions class" The class nodded and concentrated on their potions, making a mental note to ask their prince/princess after the class was over about what happened.

Hermione groaned once she had got back her control on herself and realized that ten points had been deducted from the Gryffindors because of _Malfoy_.

"Gee, thanks" Hermione muttered sarcastically. Draco scoffed.

"I didn't ask you to laugh Granger"

"But you made me"

"And whatever I did to make you go insane?"

She glared at him.

"You don't know what scissors are!"

"It's some muggle object isn't it? Of course I don't know! I wouldn't want to know anything about those lowly creatures!" he shuddered.

"Shut up Malfoy!" she growled. He opened his mouth to retort but she cut him off. "Scissors are hand-operated cutting instruments. They consist of a pair of metal blades pivoted so that the sharpened edges slide against each other when the handles (bows) opposite to the pivot are closed. Scissors are used for cutting various thin materials, such as paper, cardboard, metal foil, thin plastic, cloth, rope, and wire. Scissors can also be used to cut hair." Draco sneered.

"Thanks for the useless information Know-it-all"

"Now about the game" she continued, ignoring his statement. "Rock-paper-scissors is a hand game played by two people. The game is also known as _roshambo_, or another ordering of the three items (with "stone" sometimes substituting for "rock").The game is often used as a choosing method in a way similar to coin flipping, drawing straws, or throwing dice. However, unlike truly random selection methods, rock-paper-scissors can be played with a degree of skill, especially if the game extends over many sessions with the same players; it is often possible to recognize and exploit the non-random behavior of an opponent."

"I got it _Know-it-all_, but would you mind explaining the rules?"

"The players count aloud to three, or speak the name of the game (e.g. "Rock Paper Scissors!" or "Ro! Cham! Beau!") each time raising one hand in a fist and swinging it down on the count. After the third count (saying, "Scissors!" or "Beau!"), the players change their hands into one of three gestures, which they then "throw" by extending it towards their opponent.

"Variations include a version where players use a fourth count—"Shoot!"—before throwing their gesture or a version where they only shake their hands twice before "throwing." The gestures are:

"Rock, represented by a clenched fist.

Scissors, represented by two fingers extended and separated.

Paper, represented by an open hand, with the fingers extended and touching (horizontal).

"The objective is to select a gesture which defeats that of the opponent. Gestures are resolved as follows:

Rock blunts or breaks scissors: that is, rock defeats scissors.

Scissors cut paper: scissors defeats paper.

Paper covers sands or captures rock: paper defeats rock.

If both players choose the same gesture, the game is tied and the players throw again." Draco looked at her stunned but covered his face with his usual mask just as soon as it was gone.

"Granger, don't tell me you have learned the definition of every other thing that exists in the world" he sneered. She blinked for a few minutes trying to feign innocence but when he just scoffed she smiled sheepishly.

"So, are we…?" she trailed off.

"Fine" he said nonchalantly.

"Aw, come on Malfoy, admit that you are excited to try something new" she shot at him.

"Shut up Granger! I am not excited to do anything Muggle! If that doesn't get inside your little brain then I may as well not play this idiotic game"

"Fine, fine, whatever, so… ready? Rock, Paper, and Scissors!" she chimed as she drew out a fist while Draco drew out an open hand. He smirked. She groaned.

"You are so predictable Her-Granger" he stammered. She ignored his almost slip up and drew in a sharp breath.

"Oh and just so to tell you, we'll be doing it for just five times. Whoever loses-"

"I know, I know, will have to draw out blood whatever. Rock, Paper and Scissors"

_**Scissors (A/N: Draco)**_

_Rock (A/N: Hermione)_

.

_**Paper**_

_Scissors_

.

_**Paper**_

_Paper_

.

_**Rock**_

_Rock_

.

"Ha! I won!" Hermione cheered. Draco groaned.

"Whatever, not like I am going to draw out my blood, anyway."

"What? But the rules…"

"Rules may go to hell Granger. Why would I lose my blood for such a stupid game?"

"You... you cheater, ferret-faced, arrogant, toe rag, git, prejudiced, insolent, cocky, big-headed, fool…"

"Will you cut off with your synonyms?" he frowned.

"No! You idiot, snot, stuck-up, good for nothing, useless creature! You are just so… self-centered, brash, egoistic…"

"Shut up!" he yelled as he banged his hand on the table angrily.

"Five points from Slytherin Mr. Malfoy" Slughorn sighed in vain. He should have known better than to make them do this project did he make them do it together in the first place?

"Sorry Professor" Malfoy muttered without any sincerity. Hermione scoffed.

"You can't even apologize properly! How can you be…"

Before she could complete her sentence or question someone in the class decided to speak up.

"Excuse me, sir" It was Harry, who was sitting on the bench right ahead of them with his partner Ron.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Do we really need to draw out our blood?" he asked.

"Yes Mr. Potter, both you and your partner have to draw out your blood and add it to the potion since here both of you are the drinkers" Harry nodded and sat down, throwing a glance at her when Slughorn wasn't paying attention.

Hermione blushed, knowing that he had asked this question just so she and Malfoy would shut up.

"I guess… there was no need of an argument…" she started softly.

"Yeah and neither for the stupid game"

"Oh just admit it already! You had fun!"

"I didn't"

"You did!"

"I did NOT Hermione Granger!"

"You did TOO Draco Malfoy!"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Not"

"Too"

"I didn't and that's final Granger!"

"You can't final it when I am not agreeing yet. Since the argument was between us and since I have not ever planned of stepping out yet, its not final Malfoy"

"It so is final Granger. It does not matter if you back out or not. I ALWAYS win"

"Always?" she scoffed. "Keep dreaming Malfoy"

"Say that to yourself"

"Whatever do you mean…?"

"Oh, so now the Hermione Granger, brightest witch of our generation does not understand what a ferret-faced arrogant toe rag means to say?" he raised an eyebrow at her and smirked. She blushed for a moment but recovered quickly.

"Finally… you finally admit that I am brighter than you and you are nothing but a ferret-faced arrogant toe rag!" she shot back with a smirk almost equivalent to the Draco-Malfoy-smirk. _Almost._

His smirk wiped off his face as he scowled at her. He decided it was best not to reply to her and got back to the potion, muttering a spell under his breath with his wand pointed at his left hand to create a gash on his perfect pale skin.

"What? Is the Prince of Slytherin speechless now?" she mocked. When no response came, she gave up and copied his actions, taking a small glass cup and pouring in her blood. As soon as the cup was filled she muttered a healing charm, leaving no evidence that a gash was ever present on her smooth skin. She turned to Draco who had his hand recovered as well and was drinking a blood-replenishing potion. Once he was finished with his share he put it down on the table so I could take it. Obviously, he won't go all out to ask me to drink it. _Just imagine him doing that! _She chuckled.

Once the blood was added to the ingredients they put in a cube of sugar and a pinch of salt (she still did not understand why they had to put it in, she'll just gave to check the library again.)

The potion turned into a silvery white color as was needed. They poured it down in a vial and closed it.

"Ah, I see you are done. Quite surprising actually… since no one in the class is done yet… and to think you two were making a lot of noise as well…" Hermione blushed. "But good. I expected nothing less from both of you. Now I remember why I paired the two of you… but anyways, you are to take this potion with you and study it well. It would do you good if you put it in two different vials just so both of you work on it" Slughorn suggested. Hermione nodded and poured the potion in one more vial. "Remember, you have to find out its name and all the information about it. You are not to help any other pairs since it is your practice _exam_. Good work both of you. Ten points each to Gryffindor and Slytherin." She smiled and walked away to the other pairs.

"Well, at least this is done." Hermione smiled to herself.

"Yeah" he nodded with indifference. She rolled her eyes at him as he put his hands behind his head and leaned against his chair with his legs crossed.

"Lazy morons with no manners" she muttered to herself.

"You said something?" he asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"Nothing, oh so charming prince" she snickered.

"Well at least you agree I am charming. Took you long enough Ginger-girl" he smirked.

"Ginger girl?" she raised an eyebrow at him, ignoring his other words.

"Yup, Ginger-head's girl, Ginger-girl." He shrugged. She rolled her eyes. "And anyway, your name starts with 'G' and ends with 'ger'; might as well just call you that since you are dating that weasel"

"I am not dating Ron, Malfoy" she retorted. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I never mentioned him. How can you assume 'weasel' is Ronal Weasley and not any other Weasley? You really think he's a weasel too, don't you? Ginger-girl?" he smirked as he saw her get red in frustration. He looked in front of him where the supposed 'weasel' was sitting. If his smirk could go any wider, than it did, after seeing 'weasel's' fist clench and his ears and neck go red in anger. He saw Harry squeeze Ron's hand to calm him down. He raised an eyebrow and made a mental note to remember this just in case he needed this information sometime. He turned back to look at Hermione who was still scowling.

"You know if you keep scowling like that, it will stick to your face and I tell you, you'll look uglier than even Pansy!" he drawled seeing her reaction. He turned her head to look at him and glared the best she could but it didn't seem to affect him at all. He tutted as he looked away.

"I can't believe you are so immature with the glare Hermi-Ginger-girl" she raised an eyebrow.

"What's with you and your almost slip-outs with my name?" she asked. He blushed slightly, very slightly. For a moment she though she was imagining it.

He opened his mouth to say something which he didn't know but decided something or the other will come out of his mouth. At least he won't look as though he didn't know what to say…Thankfully though; the bell rang before he could pronounce any vowel. He stood up abruptly and looked at Hermione.

"Meet me in the Library later today." He ordered before moving out of the classroom. Hermione sighed and growled at the same time. '_Thank God he is gone' _and '_how dare he order me?' _were two thoughts simultaneously entering her mind.

"He is such a git!" Ron barked dangerously.

"I know!" Hermione nodded.

"I'll have my revenge someday"

"Good luck with that" she muttered.

"You two are a disastrous pair" Harry murmured.

"I know!" she said exasperatedly.

"Right" he muttered and walked ahead of Hermione and Ron who started bickering about something Malfoy had said.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? It won't be a long story but short and sweet one.<strong>

**Please review! Even if it is just one word. Criticisms, suggestions, advises or any other kind of review are open.**


	2. Meet me in the Library

**_LadySarahj_: Thanks for your review, favorite and alert! =D**

**Thanks to _ashley1985_, _Missa Lyssa 108_ for adding this story to their favorite and to _Chixoo, derbythomas, EslaeClarius, oneandonlyvampirefairy, , Rose-Blue775, trickster princess, YayWillie_ for putting this story on alert.**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I have to go see Malfoy!" Hermione groaned as she walked through the corridors with Ginny.<p>

"Calm down, 'Mione! Just get the project over with and let's go to the Quiddich pitch after that. I do have to go practice in about an hour."

"How am I supposed to calm down and get over with the project as soon I could when all that idiot is doing is throwing fire balls at me?" Hermione asked very animatedly. Ginny raised her eyebrow as the reached the moving stairs.

"Now Hermione, you are just overreacting."

"Alright fine but you are not the one sitting with him. If you were, then my 'overreacting' will seem like a timid response to someone if compared to yours" Hermione walked down the staircase to the door which led to another corridor.

"I would have already hexed him badly if I were you"

"At least I don't go around doing that for no reason"

"Hey! What's the meaning of 'no reason'? The fact that Malfoy breathes itself is pretty much the reason why he needs to be hexed!"

"Absolutely"

"Right… now how far away is the library?" Ginny asked. Hermione halted in her steps and turned to look at the youngest Weasley.

"You don't know where the library is after so many years?" Hermione's eyes popped out of their sockets.

"I… uh… didn't need… to go… to the library… you were… there to help… mostly…" Ginny nodded in embarrassment.

"Right… come on! Hurry up! Who knows someone burns the library and you never get to see it even once?"

"Now you seem more like the twins except that they would never force me to go to the library with them" Hermione giggled.

"I never forced you" she objected.

"Oh really…? Saying that you won't help me with the homework if I didn't enter the library was not forcing?"

"Well actually it wasn't"

"It still was blackmailing"

"Nope it wasn't"

"Oh it was something!"

"It was negotiating and anyway I really couldn't have helped you if you didn't come with me the library since I am meeting Malfoy there and you'll be at the Quiddich pitch next hour"

"Whatever and yeah… true"

"So come on! Hurry up or do you want to be late for Quiddich? Harry won't be too happy I you do you know." Hermione said before jogging to the Library.

* * *

><p>Draco groaned as he made his way to the library where he had asked Granger to meet him. He hated Potions class more than anything.<p>

What? Don't be so surprised. Of course he didn't like Potions class, since Snape was no more their Potions Professor and Slughorn, their new Potions Professor didn't make life difficult for the Gryffindors especially Harry Potter and his sidekicks. The horrible part of it all was that he had been partnered with one of the said sidekicks, the mudblood Granger!

She was a Gryffindor, a mudblood, a know-it-all, bushy haired, egoistical prat who thought she was doing the world a favor by living when actually the world would be a lot better place to live without her.

He'd hated her since the day he had first seen her, that was in the Hogwarts train when she was helping Longbottom find his frog. She had confronted him as well about it, obviously not knowing who he was. And oh my, wasn't she bossy? Always trying to get her way around everything! Of course nobody liked her. She was just too blunt and impolite and self centered for anybody's likes.

Of course Potter had to be the one to befriend her. He befriended all the weird lot, the Weasleys, Granger, Longbotton, the Patils, the photograph guy, Hagrid, the old codger, Wood and so many other useless creatures.

People said he envied Potter, of course he didn't! He wouldn't want to hang out with mudbloods and blood traitors, especially not Granger. He was surprised, no scratch that, he was shocked to death when he had seen Granger dancing with Krum. What had Krum seen in her was unknown. How could a tough guy like him like Granger? She wasn't even pretty for heaven's sake and no different from any other girl except that she was ugly and a pathetic know-it-all. She was the only female in Hogwarts who hadn't dated at all. She surely didn't date Krum even though it was more that obvious that Krum had feelings for her, he was sure of that. She could be dating Potty or Weasel for all he cared but then that would be known all around the school which wasn't the case.

Since she had joined forces with Potter, many people liked her. Of course, Slytherins were an exception as they didn't fancy Potter or the Weasleys.

Actually, the stupidest thing Hermione Granger has ever done is creating SPEW. Can't she understand that house elves do what they do because they like it? Why is she so put on making them miserable? Doesn't she understand that she no more lives in the muggle world and is now a part of a whole new world – to her at least – where she doesn't even belong? People say that she has the softest of hearts. If so, then why not let the elves be happy in what they do?

There, he finally got to his destiny – the library. He cast a spell to check the time, he was about a few seconds late, while really didn't matter since he knew Granger would get late. He walked inside a few steps and suddenly halted. He had just remembered that he hadn't told Granger where he would meet her in the library! How was she to find him once she gets here? He has a Quiddich practice to attend in two hours time! If she doesn't find him they might not be able to complete the project today which meant seeing more of each other which he surely can't handle. If anything, he'll just have to wait at the entrance for her to ar-

He lost his balance as he felt something hit him from behind and nearly fell on the floor if not for the large – thank Merlin for that – doors of the library.

"Can't you in the name of Merlin see where the hell you are going?" he yelled as he turned around to face none other than the one who has been on his mind since this morning's first lesson. Hermione Granger was standing there, or more like sitting on her knees collecting the parchment and books that had fallen from her hands. "Oh it's you! Well of course, who else is stupid enough to not see where they are walking? For all your luck, it could have been the Dark Lord himself standing here and I tell you he won't go cooing over you like you were his princess or something!" he growled.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Madam Pinch hissed. Malfoy didn't reply but kept glaring at brunette who seemed to be doing the same. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again, too angry to use words to express herself. Instead she stood up with her stuff collected and walked towards the ferret-faced guy standing in front of her, stomping her foot on his so hard and it would have swollen pretty badly and walked off to find an empty table near the Potions section.

As soon as her foot made contact with his he let out a silent scream, he skin paler than ever and eyes shut tightly. He fell down on the floor as soon as she passed clutching his foot in his hands and moaning in pain. He heard a snort which he was hundred percent sure didn't belong to Granger. He looked up to find the female Weasley standing on the door way laughing silently. He glared at her but she seemed unfazed as she passed him to follow her crazy friend.

"One day Granger… I'll make you do everything you practically loathe!" he muttered under his breath as he made his way to the table picked out by his worst nemesis after Harry Potter.

This is going to be a hell of a day…

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	3. The Broken Vial

**As you guys must have noticed I have changed the rating from K+ to T, that would be because… well… there are some… scenes... Just continue reading to find out.**

**_LadySarahj_: And that one would be…? *laughs evilly*. Thanks for your review again!**

**_A Pirate By Any Other Name_: Oh I'm glad! And be sure to put a seat belt of some sort so that you don't fall, it is just going to get even more hilarious! Thanks for your review and alert!**

**Thanks for the alert and favorites _A.M.C. Theaters, Elcarim-Soberian-1222, Miles2GoBeforeISleep, VeryDracoMalfoyGirl, _(nice username!)**

* * *

><p>A day of finding the potion in the library went by uselessly. They found nothing, not even a single mention of the potion in the Potion's section in the library.<p>

"I tell you Granger, it must be in the Restricted Section"

"But why would he give a potion that belongs in the Restricted Section? It's not called 'Restricted Section' for nothing!"

"You won't believe what all Slughorn can do!"

"Really…? And what does he do that I won't believe?" she raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms.

"For instance that he is a story-teller"

"What?"

"Yeah, see you didn't believe!"

"No, I mean that's not something I won't believe! I though you were going to say something like 'You know Granger, he is bisexual and has kissed Snape'"

"I didn't know you had a dirty mind Granger but since you do, would you mind accompanying me to my-"

"I won't go anywhere with you Malfoy!" she blushed furiously.

"What? Am I not good enough for you to have-"

"I would never have sex with you git!" the nearby table stared at them gaping. Hermione glared at them enough to scare them off.

"So this just proves that you are a pervert Granger. I never asked you to lay with me on my bed" he smirked as she turned red yet again.

"YOU!" she bellowed.

"_Shhh_!" Madam Pinch hissed from where she was sitting. Yes, you guessed it. They were in the Library again since there was no other place they could meet and Hermione wanted to search other sections as well, just in case they had something to do with this potion, to which Malfoy had scoffed saying, "Can't believe that Library doesn't have answers to everything, Granger?"

"Sorry..." Hermione whispered before turning back to Malfoy. "You are a complete insufferable git" she glared at him.

"A git who seems to have a crush on you"

Both of them turned to see a red haired girl in Gryffindor uniform standing in front of them smirking slightly.

"I don't have a crush on Granger, Weaselette" Malfoy said way too calmly.

"Right" she rolled her eyes.

"Ginny by serious" Hermione crossed her arms.

"But I am not Sirius! He is too hot for me to be him plus he is not of the same sex either. Actually the main problem is that he is of opposite sex, otherwise you know I can beat him when it comes to being hot since really-"

"Ginny!"

"Oh sorry"

Malfoy rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"What are you doing here anyway? Has Potty dumped you already?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you care?" she rested her hands on her hips, shifted her weight to one leg and raised her eyebrow.

"I don't Weaselette, I don't. Just wondering how come you happened to be in the Library. I mean, from what I have heard, the younger Weasleys don't attend the Library" he crossed his arms.

"From who have you heard that rumor…?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Which, I daresay is apparently true" Hermione butted in. Ginny glared at her.

"Whose side are you on?"

Hermione raised her hands up in mock surrender and leaned against her chair.

"Your side but what he said was true" she pointed her finger at Malfoy.

"I knew you'll one day take my side Her-my-oh-ninny" he smirked at her before laughing silently as he saw her go red again, for once in embarrassment.

"I am not prejudiced like you Malfoy! I can agree with people when they are correct! And my name is Hermione! H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E, you get it?" she glared at him.

"Ooh, but your ex-boyfriend didn't" he smirked again.

"Victor was never, and I repeat, NEVER my boyfriend!" she closed her fingers in a fist.

"Victor is it now?" he raised an eyebrow at her. "What? Hasn't he asked you to call him Vicky yet?" he snorted.

"Don't you start-" Hermione pointed her finger at his chest. Apparently they both kept leaning in during the fight and were only inches apart by now.

Ginny cleared her throat, stopping any further comebacks as both of them turned to look at her expectantly.

"I think we're getting bit off-topic. As I was saying, I think this male here" she pointed to Draco "has a crush on you"

Both of the occupants of the table snorted before muttering "Right. And I happened to be the best seeker the world has ever had". This was Hermione. As for Draco… here is how it was like "Right and I want to fuck Potter"

"You want to… _what_?" Both the females looked disgusted and tremendously disturbed. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I was being sarcastic my lovely lioness and her little beetroot weasel"

Both the females glared at him.

"If you really want to kiss me that badly then do it already! Oh wait, it was just for the Weaselette, my lovely lioness. No guy in the right mind would kiss you"

"You… you insufferable, toe rag-"

"Don't you get tired of repeating the same thing Granger?"

She didn't reply but settled on glaring at him.

"I really wonder why Slughorn chose to make you two a pair. I know that guy was an idiot, but to pair you two? He must really be out of his mind" Ginny sighed as she took her seat next to Hermione, seeing that no one was going to invite her.

"Why are you here anyway?" Hermione asked once Ginny was settled. She shrugged.

"Harry sent me here. He is out helping Ron with his homework, maybe the project you two are doing… seeing you are too busy these days."

"Why? Can't Potty leave his girlfriend alone with any other guy?"

"No Malfoy, he just can't leave her alone with _you_!" Ginny glared at him, too tired of hearing her best friend and boyfriend be accused of dating each other.

"I am not his girlfriend" Hermione glared at him yet again before scowling and putting her head down and moaning.

"I know I am too cute for you to glare at me but I didn't expect that reaction, really"

She looked up at him with one eye and raised her eyebrow.

"You just called yourself cute" she stated.

"I did… so what?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Draco Malfoy, just called himself cute" Ginny repeated, getting Hermione's point. Both the girls glanced at each other before falling into hysterics.

"That's it! You three, get OUT!" Madame Pinch yelled as she made her way towards the three and dragged them out.

"But…" Hermione started but shut up when she received a glare from the Librarian.

Once they were thrown out with the Library, doors shut in their faces, Hermione turned to Draco and gave him the scariest glare she could muster before walking to him. As if reading her mind, he caught her arms and pinned her against the wall.

"I won't let you get to me this time Granger" he whispered huskily in her ear waiting for a reaction. When none came, he gave a disappointed sigh and walked away, leaving a very furious cat behind.

* * *

><p>"<strong>I'm not a cat!" Hermione yelled.<strong>

**In the background a voice yelling, "You so are Granger" was heard distinctively which sounded suspiciously like Malfoy.**

"**Whatever" Author rolled her eyes. "Don't interrupt in middle of my story"**

"**Come on now, get to work!" Ginny whined.**

* * *

><p>•Next day in the library•<p>

"How did you manage to get his permission?" Hermione asked her partner as they entered the Restricted Section in the Library.

"It wasn't hard. He was just too happy that we were working so hard on this potion. You see, till now no one has successfully made their potion except us and thus everyone gave up, only looking around in the library for information. Slughorn didn't give them permission, mind you. He only gave it to us because I repeat we were the only ones who successfully made the potion" he replied as he skimmed through the pages of an old, worn-out book.

"Oh" was all Hermione replied as she looked at the shelf of books.

"I never really understand what is so hard about making the potion really. It's not like we did something extra. Everyone was given the instructions and correct ingredients. They are just unbelievably thick if they can't understand simple instruction. I mean it's easier than Transfiguration" he sneered. She scowled at him but didn't reply.

They quietly searched the restricted section, finally finding a few mentions of the potion. They had come to know that it was named 'Caecus' but still didn't know what its uses were.

Hermione picked up her vial and examined it.

"Pass that to me" Draco drawled.

"No! Examine your own"  
>"In case you didn't notice my little sweet cat but I haven't got the vial with me right now"<p>

"Well then that's your mistake" she huffed. He merely rolled his eyes as her and snatched the vial from her.

"Hey! Give that back" she glared at him before casting a silencing charm around them both. Once the spell was cast, she leaned towards him and shot her hand up in the air since he was holding the vial above his head, out of her reach. When she still couldn't reach it she shifted on her toes, got hold of his shoulders for balance but still couldn't get hold of it. As though on cue, her brain got an amazing idea and she stamped her foot on his. He yelped dropping the vial. Since they were standing near the shelves and as the vial he was holding was very near a shelf above the pair, the vial fell and broke, sending the potion splattering on both of their heads.

Hermione and Draco gasped at the same time as they looked up. Little amount of potion was still dripping down which landed on their cheek and made its way inside their mouth.

"See what you have done!" Hermione shrieked.

"I? It was you, you numbskull!"

"You"

"You"

"You"

"You"

"You"

"You"

"Argh! I don't want to even see your face." She yelled before stomping out of the Library with the needed books in her arms. She didn't need to take them to Madame Pinch since she has already got the permission to take any book from Slughorn, thanks to Malfoy though she won't thank him to his face.

She walked down the corridors, climbed a few stairs and headed for the Gryffindor tower. Once there, she climbed the stairs to the portrait for the Fat Lady and whispered the password.

The Fat Lady did not respond nor opened the door. Hermione tried screaming at her to get her attention but she was still in a deep slumber. Finally, giving up, she sighed and stood there leaning against the railing.

After a few minutes, she saw Parvati and Lavender climb through the stairs and approach the Fat Lady. Both of them didn't acknowledge her. She wasn't surprised about Lavender ignoring her since she had a huge crush on Ron and thought Hermione as an obstacle which irritated Hermione to no end. The thing that surprised her was that Parvati was ignoring her as well!

Both of them whispered the password to the Fat Lady which woke her up much to Hermione's annoyance. The portrait opened and Hermione quickly climbed the hole before it would close again. Parvati and Lavender followed a while later. Hermione climbed to her dorm room and got on her bed. Lavender and Parvati followed and sat down on their respective beds.

"I wish Hermione would never come back" Lavender muttered.

"I am already here Lav" Hermione rolled her eyes and opened her book which she had got from the Library, opening the page which had more information about the potion.

"Yeah, agreed! I mean that way I can get a step ahead with Harry." Parvati agreed.

"Don' act like you don't know I am here!" Hermione yelled, going red in the face.

"But I heard Harry had a crush on Ginny" Lavender spoke up.

"Oh yes he has!" Hermione growled.

"No way, Ginny had a crush on him since her first year like so many girls but he didn't look at anyone else. Why would he like Ginny?"

"Duh, because she is not like you all"

Hermione jumped out of her bed and stood in front of Parvati.

"God only knows. I only care about Hermione anyway. I wish the Dark Lord would have really killed her. Or better, Malfoy must kill her. I mean it has more possibility since they are working together in Potions and didn't you see their fight during the class that day?"

"I know. Hermione is such a whore anyway; no one will be upset about her, well except for my Harry and your Ron. Listen, how about we go and console them when she is dead? They'll surely think good of us and say that they love us!" Parvati clapped excitedly.

"Alright, we'll do that!"

"They will never fall in love with both of you pricks!" Hermione yelled before running down the stairs and into the common room. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. She sat on the couch and opened her book again, trying very hard to read.

"… oh but Harry, you two need to practice Quiddich or else we'll lose the cup!" Ginny whined.

"We would if Hermione would stop being a brat and hell us Ginny" Ron growled.

"She's busy as well Ron! And remember Slughorn asked everyone not to help!"

"I know but who is more important to her? Us or Slughorn?" he bellowed.

"Shut up Ron!" Ginny growled. "She has got too much on her mind, so don't you go around taking your anger out on her!"

"Guys… I am right here" Hermione called softly.

"She had too much on her mind? Like what? Snogging Malfoy? I mean guys she is spending more time with that git than us!" Ron yelled.

"I am not!" Hermione yelled, trying to get their attention but failed miserably.

"Listen Ron…" Harry started.

"I don't want to hear it Harry!" Ron interrupted and skipped to his dorm room.

"Please stop ignoring me!" Hermione cried as she tried to steady her breath.

"What will we do to him?" Ginny asked softly.

"I don't know… let's just hope everything turns out fine. He's just jealous right now…" Harry rubbed his temples and slumped down on the couch very near to Hermione.

"Harry…" she whispered but he still didn't acknowledge her.

"Where is Hermione anyway?" he asked.

"I don't know. She must be with Malfoy in the Library…" Ginny shrugged.

"I just hope she'll be alright…" Harry sighed.

"Me too Harry, me too" Ginny sighed and sat down on the couch, snuggling to him.

"Why are you lot ignoring me?" Hermione demanded but none of the other occupants of the couch listen to her. "Fine I won't talk to you either!" she pouted before turning back to her book and started reading loudly.

"Caecus potion also known as 'Invisibility potion'…" Hermione gasped as she continued reading. "… Is made with the ingredients, blah, blah, blah, blah…" Hermione skimmed the page to find anything important. There! She found it!

"This potion can make you invisible for your entire life if you have any physical contact with it which drinking it at the same time. It is strictly said not to use a silencing charm or any other charms when drinking it as they'll turn out to be permanent too with no help of removal…" Hermione's head started to throb and her vision blurred. This was just a nightmare… a nightmare, a terrible nightmare. This can not be happening… no… this can't be the end of it! She can't be invisible!

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked it! Please review!<strong>


	4. You can see me!

"Ugh… where am I?" Hermione muttered to herself as she rolled over on the uncomfortable bed on her stomach. She opened her eyes and saw red. It was soft but not comfortable to sleep on. She rolled over again, closing her eyes tightly as they met with the bouncing light in the room. She groaned again before sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Harry, Hermione is still not back" Ginny ran down the stairs from her dormitory. Hermione looked around and saw Harry lying asleep on the couch before noticing that she was sitting on the floor. She must have fallen asleep along with Harry. She couldn't remember anything that happened last night.

"Good morning Gin" she whispered before stretching and standing up. But Ginny didn't reply, she rushed to Harry and shook him.

"Harry, wake up! This is important"

"What is important Ginny?" Hermione asked as she walked to her friend.

"Ginny" Harry moaned as he opened his eyes. He pulled her closure to him and held her tightly before kissing her cheek. Hermione coughed but it met deaf ears.

"What's up with you two today?" Hermione muttered. Harry moved to kiss his girlfriend on her lips, succeeding as well until she moaned.

"Harry… Hermione… Malfoy…" she moaned as she tried to pull off half-heartedly. Suddenly Hermione's eyes widened.

Malfoy… I was with Malfoy last night! We were searching the potion and… the bottle broke. The potion, the Caecus potion, the **invisibility** potion! How could she forget about it? And the silencing charm… **shit**!

Hermione ran to the door, opened it without anyone noticing and running out to the library, the only place she could think of to get any help. Since she could touch things – opening the portrait hole proved that much – she might as well read some more books on the curse. When she reached the restricted section she quickly took out every book she could reach and searched up the potion feverishly.

"There must be something.

There should be a way.

It just can't be irreversible

There must be something at least.

I would do anything, anything at all if you come in front of me, dear solution.

Please come in front of me. I beg you"

"You are going insane Granger" she heard someone drawl. Her eyes widened. Someone had heard her prayer. She jolted up and hugged the figure she though resembled a human without looking at them properly.

"You can see me!" she squealed. Malfoy stood there frozen as she hugged the air out of him.

"Granger…" he started to ask her to leave her hold of him but was interrupted when she supposedly kissed his cheek.

"You can see me! It means the curse has broken!" she hugged him yet again, having no intention to leave hold of him.

"Curse…?" he question. He stood still, not touching her at will. It's her problem if she was hugging him. He didn't want to be told that he was taking advantage of her. He was sure she would say something like that.

"Yes, a curse! An albino monster caused it you know! He broke the bottle of the Caecus potion and no one was able to see me! But it seems everyone can see me! I was so stupid! Of course it must have some time…" she suddenly stopped talking and Malfoy felt a weight dragging him down. He quickly caught her but couldn't keep her from falling down but saved himself. She was sitting on the floor hugging his thighs as he held her by her shoulders with his back bent very slightly. He was on his knees while Hermione's legs were sprawled to one side; her head was resting on his stomach. He pulled a hand away from her shoulder, in reaction loosening his hold on her. She was about to fall sideways but he caught her again. He held her tightly with one hand as he lowered himself into a sitting position and held her against his chest. He lifted her face up with his hand and pressed his other hand on the side of her neck, checking for her pulse. It was drumming. Thank Merlin! She didn't die on him! Imagine the trouble he would have gotten into if he was found here with her. Not like it would happen since they were under the 'curse' he had put on them. He snorted. He didn't know she was this childish. He'll use this against her sometime. Right now he had to wake her up or else they will never find a cure. He knew he could find the cure but she had read more books than he had, not that she was wittier than him, but she knew more about the book world because, he reasoned, she was a nerd and he was a cool person everyone thought was the best. He lay her down on the floor gently and took out his wand.

"_Aguamenti_" he conjured some water on his palm and dropped a few drops on her face.

She moaned and shut her eyes tighter before opening them and blinking a little.

"Who are you?" she whispered blinking more rapidly. He snorted.

"You have really gone insane, lioness"

"Lioness…" she whispered before sitting up and looking at him clearly. Her eyes widened. He smirked. "Malfoy!" she yelled.

"Low your volume!" he snapped, rubbing his ears. "Geez, what's with girls and screaming?"

She glared at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"The same thing as you, I came here to at least until some brainless dolt hugged and kissed me." His smirk came back full force when her eyes widened and her cheeks and ear turned red.

"T-that was… I… didn't… you…" she cleared her throat. "I… was just worried about… not being seen or heard… but… how can you see or hear me?" she asked. He shrugged.

"How would I know? I just about found out that no one can see us. I thought everyone was just ignoring me…"

"Of course" she muttered under her breath but was heard easily by Malfoy for the room was way too quiet except for their voices of course.

"Excuse me?" he glared at her.

"Never mind" she whispered before standing up and moving towards the books. "I can't find anything of Caecus potion" she groaned.

"Then how did you come to know that it made us invisible?" he asked.

"That book! Shit! I left it in the common room!" she yelled.

"Language, Granger, language. And way to go, now someone else will complete the project before us. I should have known better then to trust a Gryffindor. Always so irresponsible" he groaned as he sat down with his forearms lying on his knees and his legs wide open. She glared at him before sprinting to the common room. How could she be so stupid? Acting like that in front of Malfoy too! Alright she was panicking but to be blind enough to not recognize his albino hair? How utterly idiotic! She jogged up the stairs and reached the portrait. She whispered the password but the portrait didn't open. She cursed under her breath when she realized that no one could hear her. She waited impatiently until she saw Neville come up. It seems she had some company until someone else came up and told the password.

"Hi Neville" she muttered knowing he won't be able to hear her but she greeted him nonetheless.

"Chocolate frog" he whispered and the portrait opened. Hermione gaped at him but recovered quickly, not wanting to wait for an hour. She climbed into the hole and looked for the book. It didn't take her long. It was kept on the table near the couch. She picked the book up and left the common room, not noticing that Neville had noticed the flying book and was looking at the closed portrait hold, frightened to death.

Hermione ran down the stairs and entered the library. She quickly made her way to the Restricted Section and slumped down on the floor. Suddenly she heard the sound of the door opening. She looked up to find Malfoy standing at the door.

"Back already? I thought you were going to take forever finding your lost book" he said before sitting down across her and muttering a spell under his breath. Suddenly some food appeared in front of her. She looked at it surprised and then turned to look at him suspiciously.

"How did you conjure food?" she asked. He scowled.

"Don't worry I didn't use any dark magic! I just used the Disillusionment charm on it so others could not see it and levitated it here. It's already time for breakfast. We may be invisible but we are no ghost" he retorted.

"Right" she muttered before picking up an apple.

"Who said you could eat?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Stop complaining like a child"

"Says the one who said an albino monster cursed her"

"Shut up! I was just panicked alright"

"Didn't look like that to me"

"You are such a fool"

"Says the one who…"

"Oh, cut it!"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"You didn't need to reply"

"Nor did you"

"I can do what I want"

"So can I"

"Shut up already mudblood"

"Don't you have any better and new insults to make?"

"Well I have many but I don't want to taint your innocence"

"Like I'll believe that"

"I didn't expect you to"

"Whatever, ferret"

"Shut up!"

"I won't!"

"You will"

"I won't"

"Then I'll make you!"

"And how do you plan on doing so?"

She saw him pick up his wand which had been forgotten on the ground a while ago. She quickly cast the disarming char and pulled his wand from him. He glared at her. She glared back.

"I can still make you shut up Granger"

"Without magic…? I doubt it. You always take shortcuts Malfoy. For you to not depend on magic is impossible"

"Really?" he cocked an eyebrow. "You think that about me? I am wounded Granger" he mocked her, dramatically putting his hand on his heart. She snorted. "I'll change your opinion though" he moved closure to her. "I will make you shut up" he whispered before attacking her. She screamed when he started tickling her. Suddenly he stopped and pressed him mouth against hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for updating so late. My computer got some virus and then it had some problem with the video card. I just got a new computer, for my old one was going for repairing almost every month! I was not at home either to write when I did get the new computer. Our school had completed 75 years so there was a big function day before yesterday in the evening. I had to go to school even on Sundays for practice. Now that the program is over, my final exams are starting on Tuesday and on Sunday I have some entrance exam for some couching classes I will be attending (Wish me luck!), so I didn't really get the time. I am sorry.<strong>

**Anyway,**

**Thank you **_**blacsoleil, irishwerewolf, .lee, abbergabbergirl, Brandie H, Chiaro Di Luna E Una Cosa Peri, KitsukeHikari, KrazyKanook, loukritia, Poliahu2496, **_**and**** for favorites or alerts or both.**

_**Sarah-Malfoy-Felton-Weasley**_**: Thanks for your review, favorite and alert!**

_**LadySarahj**_**: Thanks**

_**A Pirate By Any Other Name**_**: Thank you. That's good then haha. Well it is kind of irreversible. They can't do anything about it… but they'll turn back to normal of course, don't worry. Yes of course, otherwise there won't be any use of this story, right? Well I could still have them not be able to see each other but that would be no fun and would not match the calculations I made with the potion. **

_**Masterofuiverse**_**: Thank you!**

**Please review!**


	5. Will You Marry Me?

Hermione groaned and shot her book with a loud thump. She was tired, irritated, scared and on the verge of tears if she didn't break anything soon.

"That stupid, idiot, son of a...! I can't believe he is making me curse! That… that bastard, moron, arrogant, childish, tantrum throwing jerk! I wish I could drown him or just strangle him!" she yelled as she looked around the Library for any book which would interest her and keep her from thinking about that misfortunate event. 'Actually misfortunate is an understatement!' she thought as she looked through the books on the rack.

"See who is complaining! I almost got my eyeball out of my eye!" Malfoy yelled from the opposite side of the library.

"You deserved it, baka!" she yelled with her hands on her hips.

"You completely bruised my eye! And what is baka? Don't tell me it's some another synonym of moron! Geez, Granger how do you get the time to learn _everything_?" he growled.

"No, baka means idiot and it is a Japanese word. And for your information Mr.-I-have-a-very-large-head I do not learn everything! I merely read about things that I believe are important for me to know. It's just a matter of intelligent reading Malfoy which I am very sure is far beyond your tiny little brain!" she yelled.

"You are crossing your limits Granger" he glared at her.

"_I _am crossing _my _limits? Who was the one who kissed me you idiot!"

"You got it wrong Granger. _You_ forced _me _to kiss you!"

"What? You, you idiot, not-worth-living creature! How could you? First you do something for your own hormonal pleasure and blame everything on me?" she yelled as she crossed the distance between them which were from one side of the library to the other. Her face was flushed and her fingers were closed in a tight fist. Her magic was encircling her and little sparks were coming out of her hair. She pointed a trembling finger to his chest. "I wish I could kill you right now and no not with the painless magic but the harsh muggle way!" she yelled.

"You think I am scared of you Granger?" he sneered but his actions said otherwise. His voice didn't come out confident either. He was frowning and looking at her carefully trying to figure out what she was going to do while taking a step backward.

"Ha! You coward liar!" she moved her hand to slap him but stopped when he suddenly smiled cheekily. "What trick are you playing?" she asked, anger still bursting up from her.

"Trick…? I am sorry Hermione I don't understand you. Why would I trick someone I love so much? Hermione, come on let's go on a date. I will request Harry dear to let me be with you! I mean, even though I am a Slytherin, I can be a nice guy right? And anyway, love can change everyone, so why can't I? Oh forget about the date, Hermione…" he sat on his knee and held her hand which was immobilized in the air in his. "…Will you marry me?" he titled his head and made a puppy dog expression. Hermione gaped at him, her eyes the size of saucers. Even if Malfoy was playing a trick, she knew that he wouldn't go this far. 'I mean, come on, Malfoy and a puppy dog face… just don't go together… just imagine him like that… or rather see him like that right now…' she thought to herself. 'I think he has gone mental… I must have used my magic unknowingly when I was angry with him… but I didn't want him to propose to me! I was wishing to break him limb to limb.'

"Malfoy, are you alright? Do you have a fever? Or did I scare you too much?" she asked as she pulled her hand from his grasp and rested it on his forehead, checking his fever. His temperature was normal.

"I am alright, honey." He smiled, making Hermione flinch. "But, I'd be in bliss if you do marry me" he took her hand and kissed it, making Hermione almost vomit.

"Are you sure someone didn't get you to drink some love potion?" she finally asked being a little practical.

"Why would someone do so, my love? No love potion can make me love you the way I do. Say that you will marry me" he stood up, put his arms around her waist and pulled her flush into him. Hermione now couldn't help but blush, no matter how eerily cheesy he was being and no matter how disgusting he was acting but his smile and charisma was something she'll have to give him credit for. She wondered why he didn't smile more. 'I wonder if this has something to do with the potion we drank… I was acting weird too… almost insane… like a small baby…' she shuddered. How could she have kissed Malfoy? She was so stupid.

"Say…" he whispered huskily, leaning closer to her with every passing second. 'Great, he is going to kiss me again' she thought sarcastically. When his lips brushed against hers, she decided she had had enough. She picked up her hand and slapped his hard on his cheek. His eyes widened as if he just woke up from a daze. "Granger!" he called.

"What were you doing?" she asked, her eyes filled with fire again.

"I don't know… You _imperio_ed me, didn't you?" he glared at her.

"To make you propose to me? Hell no!" she yelled.

"Do you think _I_ will propose to _you_ at will? Of course not you numbskull!"

"Shut up you idiot! I think it was because of the potion! Let me read the book without boiling my blood every living second!"

"I don't care what you do! Go rot in hell for all I care!" he yelled before going out of the library and soon enough disappearing. She scowled and went to the restricted section of the library where the food and the book lay forgotten on the floor. She ate quietly for some time before opening her book. She had to read every little thing to know every little detail about this potion. She took a deep breath and started reading.

_The Caecus potion also known as the invisibility potion makes a person invisible. It is highly dangerous to cast a spell on yourself when drinking or touching it with bare skin. The potion was created by Marvolo Gaunt._

_Ingredients_

_Phoenix features: To make this potion you will need two of these. Phoenix features fills magic in the potion since without anything magical it is impossible to make something magical._

_Saw dust: For this potion, one cup of saw dust would be enough. It is used to note time, for the potion takes it's time to wear off. How much time you ask? No one knows. That is the reason why this potion was banned. Some people have known to be disappeared for their entire life, never to be seen again. Some people appeared only when they were dead, some after a month or in years._

_Snail's shell: A snail's shell protects the snail from the outside world, without this shell the snail would die. This is used in this potion to give the potion the strength it has. Without this shell the potion would probably wear off in seconds._

_Fairy nails: Fairies are said to be naughty and one of the most magical creatures. Their nails are like glass and they shield the drinker from being seen. This is one of the most important and disastrous ingredient. Because of fairies' naughty nature, sometimes the drinker vomits, acts insane or anything done in pranks. They might also get killed_

_Unicorn's hair: With the fairy nails ingredient it may become highly disastrous, it may cause the drinker to be on the other end of its pranks almost the whole time the potion is in effect. To control this very thing Unicorn's hair is used. Being the purest of all the creatures and most magical of all too, they are able to keep the fairies from doing weird stuff, if you can call it that._

_Spider's web: Adding a cup of this in the potion is enough. It is used to keep the saw dust stable. It makes webs in the potion making it difficult to be spotted with spells until a loophole is found which is very rare as the snail's shell makes it very strong._

_Pinch of salt: This is the weirdest ingredient anyone would have ever seen in any potion. The fairy nails would go berserk without anything compatible with them so it is necessary to put this in the potion._

_A cube of sugar: Same as a pinch of salt._

_Leaves of Mandrakes: Allows the person to be heard. Casting a silencing spell would disable the effect of these leaves._

_Drinker's blood: Used to make it compatible with the drinker. The creator of this potion was a Slytherin so it is expected. If someone else other than the drinker drinks this potion it may cause to be fatal. If two person's blood has been mixed than both of them would be able to drink the potion and see each other after that._

Hermione took a deep breath, she was suddenly feeling anemic. She had to tell this to Malfoy. Taking another deep breath she ran out of the library in search of Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed and understood the potion well. I am sorry for not updating soon. My final exams are going on, tomorrow in English and then Mathematics which will be the last but as soon as exams are over I am going out of station to my maternal grandparent's house and they don't have a computer so I won't be able update for some time.<strong>

**I am sorry for not writing the names of some people either properly or not writing at all who have reviewed, favorite and alert. Whenever I update the name just disappears. So I apologize and thank you.**

**_Sarah-Malfoy-Felton-Weasley_: Haha yeah. Thanks again =D**

**_Jessica Lauren Brettin_: Thank you =)**

**_Criticderomance_: Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter too =)**

**_Irishwerewolf_: Sorry for not updating soon…**

**Thank you _xhollyfloox, Breezers2000, Lena8993, NoseInABook666, Brandie H, Chiaro Di Luna E Una Cosa Peri, Ethy-Riddle, , Krazy Kanook, nababy123, TPLOTKE_ for your favorite and alert.**

**Please review!**


	6. Get Past the Prejudice

'That Granger girl, who does she think she is? Why would a Malfoy ever propose to a mudblood like her? She seriously has some nerve and it won't do her any good either. She is such an idiot! I will soon become a death eater. I am sure Potter and Weasley think I already am and must have told her too. Does she not know what that means? That bloody girl…'

"Ron, I am seriously worried! She didn't even appear for the classes and you very well know she never misses any class" Potter played with his fork and looked at Weasel who looked way too carefree.

"Well serves her right if she is in trouble. She shouldn't have been with Malfoy anyway" the red head shrugged.

"She was busy with the project Ron" the female Weasel glared.

"Yeah and that's why she was not in the dormitory all night?" the ginger head glared back at his sister.

"I give up on you!" she yelled at him and turned to Potter, "Harry come on, we'll go talk to Professor McGonagall about this" she said. Potter nodded and followed her to the staff table.

Malfoy hadn't noticed he had reached the Great Hall, but that didn't worry him, he was anxious how he ended up standing near the Gryffindor table even though unconsciously.

"Malfoy!" he heard Granger yelling from somewhere far. He turned and saw her entering the Great Hall in haste.

"What?" he tilted his head and growled. She panted as soon as she reached him.

"You… need to… read this!" she pushed the book in his arms and sat down on the empty chair where once Harry was sitting. He raised an eyebrow and opened the page to the bookmark and read it carefully, his eyes growing wider with every word he swallowed.

"What the hell mudblood?" he yelled. Hermione groaned. "Just shit! Bloody f-cking shit! Isn't there any kind of solution?" he growled.

"Mind your language Malfoy and no there ain't any solution!"

"Well you are the brightest witch of our age so make one!"

"You are Snape's godson, shouldn't you know more about potions? And why don't you help if you don't want me to be your only company for the whole damn life!"

"I would if you would stop being so damn bitchy!"

"I am being bitchy? Oh pardon me, my _queen_!"

"You...!"

"What? Malfoy it's because of you Ron is angry with me and I'll have to keep enduring you my entire life!"

"Like I don't have to bear a mudblood; you should count yourself lucky that this pureblood is with you!"

"Lucky? Get over yourself Malfoy! No one would find themselves lucky staying with an arrogant git like you who keeps insulting her every opportunity you get!"

"You deserve to be insulted you filth!"

"If I deserve to be insulted, you deserve to die!"

"Oh you would have died long ago if I were the Slytherin's heir!"

"I can't believe you are fighting with me like kids instead of thinking of some kind of solution! Don't you understand Malfoy? We are stuck like this, invisible and unheard!"

"I'll find one Granger and before you!" he turned around and stomped to the Library. Hermione, with tears forming in her eyes followed.

Both of them did not talk to each other for the rest of the day and quietly read for a solution frantically. Soon it was night and none could take anymore of searching.

_Grumble_

Hermione groaned; she didn't have a proper meal since morning. As if Hermione's stomach's grumble was a call, Draco's stomach grumbled too.

Hermione couldn't help but smile. "Dinner?" she asked.

He groaned but nodded. They silently walked to the kitchens and sat down on a table eating the leftover food. There was no helping it since the dinner time was long gone.

Hermione looked at Malfoy while eating her peace of pork while Malfoy just kept looking around, ignoring her completely.

"You know if we have to spend a whole lifetime together, it's better if we try to understand each other rather than going at each other's throats"

Draco was caught off-guard by her words. He hadn't expected her to be the one saying that no matter how much he said she secretly enjoyed his presence.

"What? Already planning our marriage, Granger? I knew you counted yourself lucky that you are stuck with me mudblood" he smirked.

"_Draco, _please, I am tired of all this! Can't we be civil for once? I know I may be a muggle born but mine and your blood have the exact same contents except the DNA of course"

"What's a DNA?"

"DNA or Deoxyribonucleic acid is a nucleic acid containing the genetic instructions used in development and functioning of all living organisms."

"What the hell is nucleic acid now?"

"Nucleic acids are biological molecules essential for known forms of life on this planet. By the way acids are sour tasting chemicals" when she looked at the confused expression on his face she could help but chuckle. "Chemical is a muggle word for potions" she supplied. He raised an eyebrow.

"Muggles make potions?" he asked with a spark of new interest.

"Yeah" she nodded.

"Do they have something that can make us visible again?" he asked.

"Draco, its muggle world we are talking about… do you really think they will have something that can overpower a magical potion?"

Draco shrugged. "You are the one preaching that muggle are smart."

"They are but you can't expect them to do magical things! They know ways to do their things using certain technologies"

"Technologies…?"

"Use of machinery for our benefit"

"Right…" he nodded.

"You should read some muggle books… who knows, they might interest you"

"I doubt that Granger"

"Want to try?" she challenged. He thought for a moment.

"You'll pick it" he said, finally giving in to her request.

"That's the spirit" she grinned.

After they had finished of their dinner, they walked out of the kitchens and walked quietly next to each other.

"I wonder if they are worried" Draco muttered.

"What do you mean?" Hermione gave him a questioning look.

"We have been invisible for two whole days… or was it one?"

Hermione gave out an uncharacterized giggle. Draco looked at her in amusement.

"It was just one day Ma-Draco" she confirmed. Draco nodded.

"Your git is surely not worried though… probably thinks we have gone for a shag or something" he inserted his hands in his jeans pocket and continued walking.

"You mean Ron?" Hermione sighed. Draco nodded as he watched her from the corner of his eyes. "He's just jealous and a bit put out… he wanted to be partners with me in the project but apparently Snape didn't plan on doing that"

Draco snorted.

"Can't use their own brains, can they now?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him playfully.

"I agree" she said a minute later. Draco halted in his steps.

"What?" he made an 'are-you-out-of-your-mind?' kind of look as he replied.

She smiled. "I said I agreed with you… he could do with using his brains. Harry at least has brains… but staying with Ron… it's just going to rust"

"Now what the hell is rust?"

"When iron is oxidized, a layer of iron oxide is formed on it. I'll give you my Chemistry book…"

"Not right now though" he yawned.

"Of course… I need to get some sleep too"

"Anyway… to say the least… I am surprised Granger, you are agreeing with me when I am saying that your friends are brainless on top of that" he smirked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's Hermione, Draco. And what's the use if I can't talk openly with you when I have only you to talk to? Draco, it's time we forget that I am a Gryffindor and you are a Slytherin… I am tired of fighting you every day just because of our ego"

"I can't believe I am saying this… but I guess you are right Granger… I am now quite unable to take the Malfoy name forward… being invisible and all… there's no use in following the prejudice anyway…" he sighed. Hermione couldn't help but smile at him. This potion had been a pain in the arse but at least she had made a new friend or lost an enemy at least.

"I think we'll have to part ways now… I'll see you tomorrow Draco" she smiled at him.

"Yeah… goodnight Gran-sorry _Hermione_"

"That's better… goodnight" she hugged him lightly before going off to the Gryffindor tower. Draco stared at her back for a minute as a light blush crept up to his cheeks and he smiled lightly. Maybe he could happily live with being invisible.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked this chapter. Thanks for the previous reviews, favorites and alerts.<strong>

**Please review.**

**V**


End file.
